ET
by DraconisLilium
Summary: (Songfic) Sesshomaru knows that there is something supernatural about Kagome.


******Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to E.T by Katy Perry and do not make any profits from the making of this story using said characters and song lyrics. Enjoy.**

*******UPDATE***

******Apparently, even after a disclaimer for copyright reasons very bluntly saying you don't own things nor do you make money from them, you still can't show and have lyrics in your story. Unfortunately, everyone, that means I've had to remove the lyrics from the songfic. I know what you're probably thinking: what's the use of a songfic if it doesn't have the song in it? Honestly, beats me. Now, I'm advised to recommend you to "listen to the song while reading this story."**

******Sorry folks. And it seriously sucks because each paragraph is prompted by certain parts of the lyrics and you don't exactly notice unless you _see_ it. Again, I offer my deepest ****apologies. If you try to do it their way and the story doesn't really flow as well as it did, please let me know so I can delete the story.**

**Humbly yours,**

**Draco**

It was the blue of her eyes that he noticed first. Even that first time in his father's tomb. It wasn't natural, that color on a human. It was a color that he had never actually seen in any demon, either. Eyes so blue and multifaceted like sapphires set like mysterious pools in her dainty face, highlighting the soft ivory of her skin and the deep raven's wing of her hair. She was heavenly. But her intelligence was sharp and devious, resulting in his lost arm. Perhaps she was an incarnation of the devil? Either way, she was hypnotizing.

Over time and throughout the many encounters he had with his little brother, he noticed that her eyes changed with her emotions, which seemed to change so often it left him dizzy. Dark and stormy like the darkest part of the ocean when angered, and lighting to sky blue when anxious or scared. Those eyes intrigued him above all else. He felt drawn to her as if a moth to a flame, and he found that he would bait his little brother just to get a glimpse of her, to feel the energy that sent a thrill up his body when their eyes met.

The years hunting Naraku darkened her skin, and no more was the ivory against sapphires. But that wasn't the only thing that changed in her. Demons who did not instantly become friends with her, feared her as her powers grew, and as her powers grew, those fascinating eyes became lighter in color. He learned her origins from the future, and yet he suspected that simply being from the future was not what made her so different. It was her blood that sang of it, cried supernatural. There was something completely peculiar about Higuarashi Kagome. And yet he couldn't help but fall deeper into the intrigue of her. Once, he had almost exposed himself from the shadows, a clawed hand reaching dangerously close to the light of her.

She healed him once. It was fall, he recalled. She could have killed him, the great Daiyoukai, enemy to her best friend, a mere victim for the taking. She could even have called Inuyasha to finish him off if she didn't the guts to do it herself. But against all logic, she didn't. Her hands, now calloused from a bow and short sword, were gentle as she barely skimmed over his flesh with fingertips like a butterfly. Her powers were like the rest of her, warm and the essence of light, washing over him to heal the impossible wound from chest to hip.

That was the one instant in time that, if given the chance, he would never change. He had been infected by the one called Kagome, and Sesshomaru would never let it go.

Afterwards he was compelled to join with her pack to combine their powers in the hunt for Naraku. Often times during the merging of their groups, he found her simply staring up into the sky at night, a sense of longing about her. It was during these moments that he felt the most drawn to her, this being masquerading as human, and he liked to think that he held a piece of her within him.

The spider hanyou was gone. Merely ashes cast to the four corners of the land, and in his wake her name was whispered reverently. _Kagome, the Shikon Miko, slayer of Naraku._ She disappeared. Not to her time, but simply gone. Yet even in her absence, her name lived on, as did the knowledge of the strength of her power. Even years later, he could vividly remember the awe and magnitude of her strength and aura. Like the heavens had fallen on him and he could wrap himself in the velvet of the night sky, the stars pressed to his naked skin and he could reach into the core of the sun; feel the movement of the earth as if it were spinning rapidly under his feet undergoing centuries of growth while he stood still. In that one flash, he could feel the essence of life and death.

Never had his eyes been opened in such a way, it was as if he were a new born, re-learning everything he had ever known in a starburst of sensation and complete wonder. He was filled with her magic, and it blew him away stunned as he swore he could gaze through the cosmos.

More and more years passed without sight or sound of her. The rest of her pack had moved on, the monk and slayer with their brood of children, Inuyasha attached himself to Rin much to the Daiyoukai's dismay, and the kitsune pup had morphed into a strong, and brilliant youngling under tutelage of the Kitsune Lord of the South, but Sesshomaru had not. Something in him tightened as if it would strangle him from inside out, only furthering his belief that he carried a piece of _her_ in him. Sometimes he would smell her scent on the wind, and the mirage had nearly broken him within the first few years.

He missed her light, and the brush of her immense aura; the love and passion that practically leaked from her. He missed the sky blue of her eyes, and the soft smile that would flash white teeth from the sun kissed color of her face. He missed the sight of her darker than raven hair. But it wasn't simply that he missed her.

He _longed_ for her. She was a drug. And he was her junkie.

He was roaming his lands. The castle was becoming like a cage, especially as Rin was grown and nearly a spitting image of the miko he craved. Sometimes he found himself willing for the last piece that separated his ward's scent and Kagome's to suddenly appear. Logically, he knew it wouldn't happen, but that opened part in him since her disappearance could not be quelled.

Not for the first time since he had began his journey to scout the border of his lands, the gentle whiff of lavender, winter and chamomile crossed his nose. He paid it no attention; instead concentrating on making his feet continue stepping one in front of the other. He continued until the feel of night began to descend upon the lands, and blanketing the sky. Once more that unique scent played with his senses.

A clawed hand grasped the clothing that kept him from clutching at his chest as he stumbled. Golden eyes widened in disbelief. Had the glimpse of long dark hair and flash of one of a kind white handled sword been a mirage too? A vision created by a desperate part of him to not only smell her, but see her also? Something in him whispered no.

He gave chase. Following the scent for the first time in years. The speed that it utilized to stay in front of him was unreal, and most assuredly not human. Finally, after crossing hundreds of miles, he sensed it come to a stop. All he had to do was step from behind the cover of the trees to get another hit of his drug. The thought made his breathing speed up, and eyes dilate. Black booted feet took him closer to the music of the ocean, and in the back of his mind he knew he recognized this particular area. This was the place he had last seen his father alive.

Ironic.

Finally, the steel band inside of his chest let up as he drunk in the sight of long black hair that glittered as if the stars themselves were captured in the dark strands being buffeted in the wind from the ocean. She turned and he felt the weight of her winter eyes on him. As if the connection of their eyes was the key, her aura filled the area, washing over him, giving him almost everything he craved from her. Closing his eyes, he basked in the hypnotizing depth and strength of her power. When he finally opened them again, that soft smile curled her lips and flashed brilliant white teeth in the darkness of her face.

A face that hadn't aged a day since she had disappeared.

"It has been twenty-eight years." He whispered finally, wading through the thickness of her otherworldly aura just to stand in front of her until the gauzy material of her clothing brushed his legs. Gold gazed down into absurdly warm ice-colored orbs. "A Daiyoukai could never be this drawn to a mere human."

Her smile widened, a touch of mischief in her eyes, and he reached forward to gently cup her cheek, his hand practically engulfing the entire side of her head. She was so tiny compared to him. And yet there was no fear in her. He was Daiyoukai, shouldn't he be calling the shots? But why would such a supernatural creature be afraid of a demon?

He continued to gaze down at the small being leaning into his hand, and that's when everything fell into place for the big inu. The thought that he should be dominate was washed away long ago when he felt the intensity of _her_. She was all he wanted and needed, and if that meant that he would release the reigns to her, then so be it. He craved the poison of her power that had infected him, he coveted her love and wanted to walk with her on her path so much that it hurt and in turn he could only offer his undivided devotion and understanding.

"Are you sure?" She asked; her voice hushed as she studied his eyes. "You understand what this would mean?"

He marveled at the sound of her voice and the concern in her face. "I would give up everything for you, my lucky star." Her eyes glowed with happiness as tears leaked from the corners and traced her cheek. He leaned down to rub his cheek against hers, his skin absorbing the briny liquid. A burning began in the back of his throat and he felt the strangest prickling behind his eyes, "Please," he began, voice hoarse as he whispered passed the sensation that seemed to want to claim his vocal chords, "Kiss me."

He couldn't believe the softness of her lips as they gently touched his. It was unreal, and unlike anything he could have imagined. Then he felt her questing fingers sliding to the back of his head, gripping the silvery strands, and suddenly the kiss turned harder, teeth and tongue, and the world exploded in a series of colors. Like the last time he felt her power, he was left breathless and wrapped in the blanket of the stars, his fingers barely able to brush the dimpled surface of the moon. The earth was moving at a super sonic speed, he could feel the life and death of all living things as he dug his toes into the ground, felt the tight line between predator and prey as if it were bound between and around their bodies as she pulled him closer and intensified the kiss.

A supernova imploded behind his eyes, shattering his known universe before he felt them speeding through galaxies and different dimensions. Tears wet the crescents of his dark lashes before slipping passed the guard of his eyes to spill down his stripped cheeks. _Finally. They were together._

Five sets of eyes watched the cliff side next to the ocean as a crack of light swallowed the odd pair that were tangled in a heated embrace, before streaking skyward. Amber eyes glanced at the scorched earth his elder half-brother and best friend had been standing before turning his gaze to the stars. A sniffle brought his attention to the lady dressed like a noble next to him.

"Don't cry, Rin." Inuyasha whispered.

"She'll take care of him." Shippo spoke up from the other side, his emerald orbs trained on the sky, watching a particular bright one that he had been taught to watch by the woman he considered his mother. Giving a short laugh to himself, the kitsune silently turned, patted a two tailed fire cat on the head for the last time and melted back into the forest.

Another set of hands came to rest on the cream-colored fire cat, "Kirara. Its time to go back." The mahogany eyes of the former slayer turned away from the star filled sky to clash with the violet ones of her husband. Their hands linked before turning away too, leaving the new ruler of the Western lands and the inu hanyou on the coast by the sea. Chocolate and amber eyes continued to watch the sky, and as tears where held back, human and hanyou gave watery smiles to the heavens, both silently wondering if Sesshomaru and Kagome would ever be seen again.

A/N: For now this is a oneshot. If I get any ideas to continue it, I just might do that.

~Draco


End file.
